THE TV SLAM
by Domitia Ivory
Summary: So if you liked pitch perfect the you should read this story. i got a lot of ideas and in the reviews i want you to tell me your fav. show or movie i want more battles
1. Avarettes vs BBF

_**The T.V. Rap Slam**_

A/n: Okay so here is what I would do if I own legend of korra of Avatar the Last air bender . I'm a musical person so if I want something it will happen.

_Wilson the Worm_/^\

Setting: Stage in Republic City single light on Host

Kuro-nii-chan: What up people? The rap master herself, Domitia Ivory, is in the house!

Domitia Ivory: Hey people wuz up? * Crowd goes wild* Hey, Kuro-nii-chan, what up with you? Today we have the Avarette themselves; Miss Korra, Sato, Toph, and Katara get your ass out here!

*All walk out from stage left* Avarette: Hello Republic City! * Guys Screams *

Kuro-nii-chan: Okay so now for the BBF, Best-Boyfriends-Ever; Mr. Mako, Bolin, Aang, and Iroh the Third get out here and give these girls their little deaths!

*All walks from stage right* BBF: What up People* All girls fall in the crowd to the ground*

Domitia : Damn that was quick. Okay here's how this works, each group sings until the other groups steals and starts a new one. The group with the last song whens so let the Rap slam begin. I'll start

(Okay so now **bold = Avarette **_italics= BBF _and this mean Sickly)

Domitia : OH YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

**Baby, are you down?  
Down, down**

**Down, down**

**Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down, down, down (oh)**

**You ought to know**  
**Tonight is the night to let it go**  
**Put on a show (show, show)**

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

**You and I, you, you and I  
You, you and I, you, you and I, I  
You and I, you, you and I  
Oh yeah, I'd rather die**

_young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

**So tired of tears**

**So done with wishing you were still here**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?**

**Gotta fix that calendar I have**

**That's marked July 15th**

**Because since there's no more you**

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telephone_

_That never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

**You've got your mother and your brother**

**Every other undercover**

**Tellin' you what to say (say)**

**You think I'm stupid**

**But the truth is**

**That it's cupid, baby**

**has made me this way**

**So before you point your finger**

**Get your hands off of my trigger**

**Oh yeah**

**You need to know this situation's getting old**

**And now the more you talk**

**The less I can take, oh**

**I'm looking for attention**

**Not another question**

**Should you stay or should you go?**

**Well, if you don't have the answer**

**Why are you still standin' here?**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Just walk away**

**Just walk away**

**Just walk away**

**I waited here for you**

**Like a kid waiting after school**

**So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?**

**I gave you everything**

**And never asked for anything**

**And look at me**

**I'm all alone (alone)**

**So, before you start defendin'**

**Baby, stop all your pretendin'**

**I know you know I know**

**So what's the point in being slow**

**Let's get the show on the road today**

**Hey**

**I'm looking for attention**

**Not another question**

**Should you stay or should you go?**

**Well, if you don't have the answer**

**Why are you still standin' here?**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Just walk away**

**Just walk away**

**Just walk away**

**I wanna love**

**I want a fire**

**To feel the burn**

**My desires**

**I wanna man by my side**

**Not a boy who runs and hides**

**Are you gonna fight for me?**

**Die for me?**

**Live and breathe for me?**

**Do you care for me?**

**'Cause if you don't then just leave**

**I'm looking for attention**

**Not another question**

**Should you stay or should you go?**

**Well, if you don't have the answer**

**Why are you still standin' here?**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Just walk away**

**If you don't have the answer**

**Walk away**

**Just walk (walk) away**

**(Just walk away)**

**Then just leave**

**Yeah yeah**

**Walk away**

**Walk away**

**Walk away**

*timer goes off*

Kuro-nii-chan: Okay since Avarette have sang a whole song and put some feeling in it, they win the round.

Avarette: Yeah see you later BBF, or should it be BWF for Mako?

Domitia : Damn that's mean. Okay so the Avarette will face The Gang next week on the T.V. Slam!

_Wilson on break_/-\_

A/n: I would like to thank my friend Kuro-nii-chan for letting me use her name and helping write this. I don't own any people/ songs used.

Jay Sean- Down

Usher- Scream

Brittany Spears- Circus

Kelly Clarkson- Walk Away

The Band Perry- If I die young

The Fray - You Found Me

Neyo – So Sick

Lady Ga Ga- You and I

LMFAO FOR LIFE XD


	2. II vs TF

_**T.V. Slam 2**_

**A/N: okay since now I have my friend, Kuro-nii-chan. Helping me with the names so she is the judge and team name in this. Lol I/we own nothing but plot and that's it.**

_Wilson on break_/"""""o

Domitia Ivory: Okay, party people we are back with the whole with a new addition, everyone meet one of my favorite legend of korra writes on this site, A Dragon's Open Flame! Drago get out here!

Drago: Sup people time to get this on the road!

Kuro: Nice to meet you Drago and now to introduce the all boy band Team Ikebukuro irregulars,** Mikado Ryūgamine, Masaomi Kida, Anri Sonohara, Izaya Orihara. **Time to show what computer people are made of!

Team II (walks out every girl and guy falls to the ground)

Domitia : Now to meet the changers from the Dojo of the greats fighters, the Fighters, _Hermit,__Kenichi Shirahama, Miu Fūrinji, Kisara Nanjō. Come break down this crowd!_

Team TF (walks out and ten guys try to touch Miu and Kisara and end up with broken arms)

Drago: hey we need those fans! Whatever Time to Sing

_Wilson_(-_-)_

_**Drago, Kuro, and Domitia: The Task is to use fighting songs. GO!**_

_Just waking up in the morning_

_And to be well,_

_Quite honest with ya,_

_I ain't really sleep well_

_Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?_

_That's when you press on - Lee nails_

_Half the population's just waitin to see me fail_

_Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell_

_Some of us do it for the females_

_And others do it for the retail_

_But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_

_Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong_

_And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end_

_Or when you hear a song from that big lady_

_Until the referee rings the bell_

_Until both your eyes start to swell_

_Until the crowd goes home_

_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_Give em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_

_Here comes the fighter_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_

_This one's a fighter_

_And if I can last thirty rounds_

_There's no reason you should ever have your head down_

_Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds_

_Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town _

_Nothing but a goodbye town_

_These streets are only bringing me down_

_Gotta find a way to finally get out_

_Out of this goodbye town_

**Nothing but a goodbye town**

**These streets are only bringing me down**

**Gotta find a way to finally get out**

**Out of this goodbye town**

**I can't erase the memories**

**And I can't burn the whole place down**

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street_

**You know that I could use somebody**

**You know that I could use somebody**

**Someone like you**

**Off in the night while you live it up,**

**I'm off to sleep**

**Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**Someone like me**

**Someone like me**

**Someone like me, somebody**

_that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody_

_**Domitia : Times Up!**_

_**_9-= +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-8**_

_**Domitia : Since both groups did awesome it's a tie. So they will both go on to win the TV. Slam winners' Cup **_

_**Drago, Kuro, Domitia : Bye guys**_


	3. DGVS TU

_**Domita Ivory**_: okay this one's on me and here are our contests

_From Hunger Games here comes Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, Rue, and Finnick Odair_

**From Heroes of Olympus: Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelos, Leo Valdez, and Hazel**

**Topic: Break up**

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**

**Just praying to a God that I don't believe in**

**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**

**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even**

**Her best days will be some of my worst**

**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**

**While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping**

**'Cause when a heart**

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**Makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**I heard your goin round**

**Playing the victim now **

_I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

**Thought I couldn't breathe without you,**

**I'm inhalin'**

**You thought I couldn't see without you,**

**Perfect vision,**

**You thought I couldn't last without ya,**

**But I'm lastin'**

**You thought that I would die without ya,**

**But I'm livin'**

**Thought that I would fail without ya,**

**But I'm on top,**

**Though it would be over by now,**

**But it won't stop,**

**You thought that I would self-destruct,**

**But I'm still here,**

**Even in my years to come,**

**I'm still gon' be here.**

_we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Everytime that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you_

_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in_

**D.I.: okay so it looks like Demigods won. Looks like we'll see them in the semi finales **


End file.
